Chapter 04
.]]Chapter 04 (entitled Turbomin, Charge Up!) is the fourth chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on August 21, 2016 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto and Turbomin must get Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot back and deal with Bug-Jetmin, Bug-Liftmin and the rebugged Bugmins one and for all. Can they do that? Plot Strarting from what's left from the previous chapter which was recapped by Wanda, Yuto and Turbomin must find a way to get Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot back without getting caught by Bug-Jetmin. Yuto calls for Bug-Railmin. He and Turbomin then teases Bug-Railmin, making him mad. Bug-Railmin then traps Yuto and Turbomin in a circular loop with his rails. Yuto has then found the idea. He and Turbomin has to jump off the circular loop at the right time to get to Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. However, Turbomin was worried that he and Yuto might fall off again. Yuto then tells Turbomin to go faster but soon, they both got sea-sick. Wanda came up and saw Yuto and Turbomin being trapped in a circular loop and tries the break one part of it where Yuto and Turbomin should jump through. Suddenly, Bug-Tonkmin came and smashed that part of the circular loop, giving Yuto and Turbomin the chance to escape the circular loop. Then, Yuto and Turbomin then reaches the top of the lamp-post where Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot is on and, without getting knocked over by Bug-Jetmin, Yuto finally grabs his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Wanda was delighted but the Bug Bites are not happy. All of a sudden, Bug-Jetmin dashes up to Yuto and knocks him into the bushes. The Bug Bites and the rebugged Bugmins didn't notice what's going to happen to Bug-Jetmin. Just then, Yuto and Turbomin came out of the bushes along with Jetmin. Wanda was very delighted that Yuto has finally captured and debugged Bug-Jetmin. The Bug Bites were shocked and the rebugged Bugmins began to panic. With the newly-debugged Jetmin supporting him, Yuto aims his Kamiwaza Power-Shot at the rebugged Bugmins and he recaptures and debugs them all and also captures and debugs Bug-Liftmin as well. Then, Yuto summons all the Promins he recently debugs. The Bug Bites were furious. However, the Promins became mad at the Bug Bites. The Promins then sent the Bug Bites flying with their Kamiwaza abilities. Yuto thanks Jetmin and Turbomin for helping him deal with the Bug Bites and the Bugmins. Yuto believes that he prefers that Turbomin is his most favourite Promin of all even though he likes the other Promins too. Yuto then says 'Thank you' to Wanda. Suddenly, Wanda's face disappears, frightening Yuto. Faceless, Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Keshigomin is revealed. Despiting Yuto, Bug-Keshigomin was rubbing out the writing on a billboard. Wanda then redrew his face as it doesn't look like the face he has before. He then goes off chasing Bug-Keshigomin while Yuto takes a rest. Trivia Events * Yuto finally got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot back with help from Turbomin. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Jetmin without the Bug Bites noticing. * With Jetmin and Turbomin supporting him, Yuto recaptures and debugs all the rebugged Bugmins and also captures and debugs Bug-Liftmin as well. * Whilst having his face replaced, Wanda encounters Bug-Keshigomin and chases him, ending this chapter in a cliffhanger. Background * This is the first chapter to show the recapturing of a Bugmin. * This chapter concludes the first volume of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins * Turbomin * Railmin (Bug-Railmin, debugged) * Jetmin (Bug-Jetmin, debugged) * Tonkmin (Bug-Tonkmin, debugged) * Gauzemin (Bug-Gauzemin, debugged) * Kagimin (Bug-Kagimin, debugged) * Dorirumin (Bug-Dorirumin, debugged) * Jaguchimin (Bug-Jaguchimin, debugged) * Denkyumin (Bug-Denkyumin, debugged) * Freezemin (Bug-Freezemin, debugged) * Eishamin (Bug-Eishamin, debugged) * Zuzumin (Bug-Zuzumin, debugged) * Chakkamin (Bug-Chakkamin, debugged) * Liftmin (Bug-Liftmin, debugged) * Keshigomin (Bug-Keshigomin) Bugmins debugged * Jetmin * Recaptures of Railmin, Tonkmin, Gauzemin, Kagimin, Dorirumin, Jaguchimin, Denkyumin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Zuzumin and Chakkamin * Liftmin Promins summoned * Jetmin * Railmin * Tonkmin * Gauzemin * Kagimin * Dorirumin * Jaguchimin * Denkyumin * Freezemin * Eishamin * Zuzumin * Chakkamin * Liftmin Gallery Links Category:Chapters